Yaku's birthday curse
by Mysticlee333
Summary: Happy birthday to Yaku of Nekoma, or is it? How much trouble could simply saying "happy birthday" cause? Read and find out why Yaku doesn't celebrate his birthday like everyone else in the club.


Every year, something had to happen on this specific day. By now Yaku had learnt not to skip the day on school days since whenever he did, there'd be an important test. He also learnt not to avoid others since they would crash into him looking for him throughout the day, or even just fall down the stairs on their own. It didn't matter. It always happened, and Yaku couldn't avoid it.

He never told anyone of the curse this one day had, and the only one that knew this day was important, that would be Kuroo.

By now, Yaku is a third year, that means it's his last chance to celebrate his birthday with his teammates, but something is stopping him. The last time he celebrated his birthday, a few family members ended up injured, some even in hospital. Yaku did not want that to happen again. He was not going to celebrate this day ever again. To him, it's just the day something has to go wrong, and if people don't know, the less chance someone will try to wish him a happy birthday.

Over the last week, Kuroo had been bugging the shorter third year about things he'd want, or colours for party decorations. Each time Yaku would look at the other with a cold look and wait until the topic was dropped.

"I did not tell you when my birthday was so you could go along and throw me a party. I told you so you could leave me alone on that day. I don't even want to celebrate something so childish," he'd tell the other harshly at the end of all their classes, but he was lying.

He'd love to celebrate his birthday, with his friends, or even just his family, but he can't. It's too dangerous to do so. He knew that and would never, willingly, put someone else at risk like that. All he had to do was make it through one day, one day, and he could relax.

That was his mindset walking into the gym that morning. The morning of August the 8th. To everyone else, it would be just another day, that was until Yaku realised that Kuroo was a big mouth and went and set up a birthday party. In the gym!

Yaku walked in and was met with the happy cheers of his teammates as they all wished him a happy birthday. Lev was holding up a birthday banner and others were using party poppers and confetti. It took all of Yaku's strength not to smile.

After his sixth birthday party, no one in his family even acknowledged him on this day. They wait until the day after to speak with him. This was the first time someone had done anything for him on his birthday since he was six. Even so, they were all unknowingly at risk.

With every bit of will power Yaku could possibly gather up, he glared at the decorations, the presents so badly hidden behind everyone, and every single person smiling over at him. Silently, he walked over to Kuroo with his party hat and happy smile. In his mind, Yaku knew he would hate himself instantly for this, but his point needed to get across.

He stood in front of the tall captain, swung back, and punched with all his strength, right to Kuroo's stomach. The taller boy instantly hunched over and fell to the ground in pain. "I'm going to leave, and I want all of this gone when I get back. All. Of. It."

Once he'd walked out, he felt a tightening in his chest. He hated what he just did, but it had to be done. He had to stop everyone before it was too late. He didn't even go back to the gym after that. Maybe now he can go through the day without anything else happening.

At least, that was his thought process at the time. He never thought that Kuroo's big mouth would go through the entire school and reach every teacher, student or faculty member. It even reached people from outside of school. He only knew because his phone was going crazy with birthday messages since the start of home room.

It was a disaster. He couldn't leave the room, he'd be spreading the curse around where people walk. He couldn't stay in class since everyone was getting up and walking over to say something every now and again. Some even had presents. This was bad.

The second the bell went for the end of class, Yaku grabbed whatever he could and ran out of the room. He ran, and didn't stop until he got to the roof. Barely anyone went up there, so it was the perfect place to hide out until this all blew over. Maybe he could spend the rest of the day up here without being interrupted?

He sat down on the ground to start eating. He was hungry, and it was lunch, so it was only fitting to start eating now. He paused to think of everything that had happened over that day. The gym with his team, his class mates, even the teachers. Everyone was being nice to him, trying to talk to him. All he did was blow them off like it was nothing.

Why did his birthday need to be a curse.

"You do know you have the entire team looking for you," the sudden voice had Yaku spin around frantically to look for its source. Kuroo. It had to be Kuroo.

"Go away," the smaller boy mumbled turning back to his food to ignore the other. Kuroo let out a sigh and kneeled down next to the other this year. He watched Yaku's dad face as he took small bites of his lunch silently.

"You hate your birthday that much huh?" Kuroo found himself asking only to watch Yaku shake his head. "Then why are you avoiding everyone so much?"

"Because it's a curse!"

He said it. He finally said it. It was only now, looking his team captain in the eye and ear hing a tinge of amusement take over the other, did he realise how stupid he sounded.

"On my first birthday, my grandmother died," he said in a sad voice and suddenly everything seemed to become real as Kuroo heard this. "My second birthday, my mother broke her wrist trying to give me a present. Third birthday, my ten year old cousin fell out of a tree and had to get a cast. Fourth birthday, my dad ended up in a wheelchair for temporary damage. My fifth birthday, my uncle got a black eye, then my younger cousin twisted, and snapped their ankle. My sixth birthday, that was the worst one yet. My mother was bringing out the cake, slipped on something, hit my father with the cake, he freaked out and slapped my auntie trying to stay upright. She accidentally kicked a table that landed on my three younger cousin's. By the end of all the chaos, half of the people that went ended up in hospital to get fixed up, and one of them, they never came back out," he mumbled finishing the tale. Kuroo just sat there, listening intently and believing every single word. "That was the last time any of them were willing to celebrate my birthday," Yaku admitted putting his knees up and hugging his legs tightly.

"So a bunch of bad things happen and you get held responsible?" Kuroo asked completely serious in his words. Yaku shrugged and turned away from Kuroo the best he could. This was the first time he'd actually told anyone what had happened over these days. He never dared to tell others. He thought they'd never want to be around him anymore.

The two sat there in silence for a moment. Yaku refusing to look at Kuroo and Kuroo thinking this all over properly. Finally, Kuroo clapped his hands together and started getting up. The sound got Yaku's attention fully as he turned to look at the other.

"Let's test this bad luck of yours shall we?" He smirked Dusting himself off. Yaku had no idea what he was planning, but he didn't like it one bit. Suddenly, Kuroo pulled out a birthday card and held it out to the smaller boy. "Happy birthday Yaku," he spoke waving it in front of the other slightly.

Yaku took in a deep breath as he reached out for the card. He grabbed it, read it, thanked Kuroo for it, and nothing happened. Maybe today would be okay?

"Let's go to the others. There's some explaining to do," Kuroo stated holding out his hand to the smaller boy. Yaku only smiled taking the hand and getting up as well. The two had grabbed everything from the roof they had and headed down to the stairs. "Don't worry, it'll be f-"

Just as Kuroo had attempted to speak that last word, his foot slipped and he tumbled downwards, right down the stairs. Yaku stared on as the other rolled and tumbled knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Here it is, the horrible fate that ever birthday brought this third year. He shut his eyes and stood there motionless as he heard the falling stop. He refused to open his eyes and look to see the effects of this curse.

"That's one way to get down the stairs," Kuroo had laughed out. The voice alone had Yaku snap his eyes open and look down. Kuroo was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, laughing at his own miss fortune without even bading an eyelash at the thought of Yaku's birthday curse.

Yaku stood there silently for a moment, watching Kuroo, and he smiled. It was the first time he'd smiled on his birthday in a long time. For the first time in what felt like forever, Yaku didn't think of how this birthday curse as just that. A curse.


End file.
